milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets and Pies
"Secrets and Pies" is the 13th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. After a failed mac-n-cheese recipe, Milo, Melissa and Zack decide to order pizza. As they wait, they share some of their most hidden secrets, but Zack refuses to tell his, and in fact gets extremely nervous about some peculiar things. Plot Milo's attempt to cook macaroni and cheese for Zack and Melissa ends with a mac and cheese explosion that ruins their clothes. After changing into spare sets of Milo's wardrobe, Zack reacts nervously when Melissa says that the three look like part of a boy band. Melissa, Milo, and Zack decide to order pizza and to their surprise, the online "pizza squire", Veronica, knows Milo and appears to recognize Zack. The three are inspired to share secrets: Milo confesses that his backpack "isn't his", Melissa reveals that her two front teeth are false, and Zack manages to avoid the subject. Meanwhile, Veronica is making her way towards Milo's house avoiding many hazards. She eventually arrives safely at the house and is revealed to be the previous owner of Milo's backpack and his former babysitter, who used the backpack and various methods to deal with Murphy's Law. Before she leaves, she blows a kiss to Zack after saying, "I was a huge Lumberzacks fan. Chop, Chop, Chop". To Zack's chagrin, his friends soon search online and discover that Zack was once the leader of a boy band, The Lumberzacks, of which he is now embarrassed. Melissa, Milo and Zack entertain the idea of starting a band of their own with Melissa on bass and Milo on accordion. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Memorable Quotes Songs *"Ye Olde Pizza" *"I Want a Girl with a Suit of Armor" *"Chop Away at My Heart" Gallery Notes International Airings * March 22, 2017 (Disney Channel Latin America) * April 23, 2017 (Disney Channel Japan) * Jun 3, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/05/a-disney-csatorna-juniusi-ujdonsagai.html * August 6, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia *When a baby, Milo wore a onesie with the same stripes as his sweater vests. *Zack was once part of a boy band known as The Lumberzacks. *Milo obtained his backpack from Veronica, his old babysitter. *Melissa's two front teeth are false, as she lost them when a ball hit her in the face. This is based on a similar experience that writer Joshua Pruett's wife had.https://twitter.com/zombietardis/status/840273681716723712 *This is the first episode to show Zack singing. *The recording studio that is credited at the end of the music video for "Chop Away at My Heart" is Swampenmire Records, a combination of the last names of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the two co-creators of Milo Murphy's Law. *Milo, Melissa, and Zack mention that they should form a band in this episode, with Melissa on bass and Milo playing the accordion. This actually happens in "School Dance", to substitute the original band, and officially in "Battle of the Bands". Additionally, The Lumberzacks re-appear. *One fortnight is equal to two weeks. Allusions *The segment's title is a pun on the 1996 film Secrets and Lies. * When Milo is preparing the macaroni and cheese, the background music sounds like "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast. * When Veronica leaves after delivering the pizza, she rides away on an ostrich. Knights riding ostriches was the central theme of the 1982 video game,'' Joust, and its 1986 sequel, [https://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joust_2:_Survival_of_the_Fittest ''Joust 2: Survival of the Fittest.] *Towards the end of the episode, Milo mentions that he has an accordion, an allusion to his voice actor, "Weird Al" Yankovic, being an accordion player. *Veronica using mints and diet soda to deliver Milo's pizza is based on the Diet Coke and Mentos eruption. Errors *After Veronica launches her soda powered sidecar, she stabs the door with her unsheathed broadsword to use as a tiller, however, in subsequent scenes the sword, still serving as a tiller, is in it's scabbard. *During the flashback images that show Veronica babysitting younger Milo, one image shows the top half of her body with a lighter skin tone than the bottom half of her body. *When the Lumberzacks are at the water slide in the music video, there is no log behind Zack. But in the close-up of Zack, a log appears out of nowhere. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Danica McKellar as Veronica *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *The Lumberzacks **Tyler Alexander Mann as Max *Jim *Concepion References pl:Ciasta i tajemnice vi:Secrets and Pies Category:S